


Poems from a Depressed Teenager

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, disguised poem about self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-12 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: When it's sad boi hours or you're just looking for some poems, come on down for some angsty fun.





	1. The Moon

When the moon appears in the clouds,

I dance around wish it were mine.

When the moon appears in the clouds,

I make it seem like it is good day.

When the moon appears in the clouds,

I know time is leaving me behind.


	2. The Lead Role

The lead role.

A role I can never be.

A role for the skinny,

The pretty,

The smart,

The selfless,

The bright,

The kind,

The one who is always right.

But I am none of those things, so I should never try.

The lead role.

The role not meant for me.


	3. What I Am

My thighs touch,

My stomach’s not abs,

My face is too chubby,

I am too fat.

But here I am trying to mix in.

Here I am trying to be smart and funny and cool and kind.

When I am none of those things.

I’m dark and depressed and I hide it all with a smile


	4. I Am Afraid To Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools about to start, my mom and i got in a fight, and i did some stuff that you can easily tell from the poem :)
> 
> Poem: I am afraid to die.  
> Author: Bella

I am afraid to die

No matter how many cuts,

Bruises,

Marks,

And scars

I leave on my body,

I am afraid to die.

But when I look into my reflection in the mirror

When I look into her cold, dead eyes

All I can see is our sadness and the pain we hide.

So, my hand twitches and jolts and jerks towards

The knives,

The scissors,

And the blades,

But hear me now

And listen close.

That no matter what happens,

What I do,

What I say,

I am afraid to die.


End file.
